Dream World: Book One - Crossed Hearts
by guardiankeeper537
Summary: This is the second series of the Gatekeeper Guardians. In this series and first book of it, the guardians get to know more about the Dream World and their powers.
1. The Princess is Here!

**Prologue**

In previous series, three teams called the Gatekeeper Guardians defeated Phobos, the King of Chaos. They sealed him into the Oblivion Gate in the Dream World. This world directly correlates with the balance of the real world, Earth. The guardians have specific elemental powers while the Guardiankeepers possess all five elements: Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Quintessence. 20 years have past, but they don't age and were given immortality unintentionally. However, the 14 guardians split up among the Dream World. Kylie and Jen's second team stayed in Area 5 where the Heart of Dreams lies and the Oblivion Gate nearby was. Kylie's team had gotten a strange amnesia while finding a job in the cities. Jen's first team flew away to find Guardiankeeper Jen but hasn't returned. Jen left her friends to train alone into the far lands of the Dream World to get her full powers back. She met a former chosen guardian who will help her. A robot named Giru also found Jen. Meanwhile, Kylie will be learning how to master all the elements to become a Guardiankeeper. She pretends to be the Guardian Princess to help the Natives believe in the "myth" and protects them from the creatures spawning form the gate. This series focuses on having peace in the Dream World and how to work together as one big team.

Kylie's team: Kylie, Jacob, Austin, Dennis, Kyle

Jen's first team: Jen, Nick, Will, Packard, Sam

Jen's second team: Jen, Alan, Peter, Rishuv, KK

 **Chapter 1: The Princess is Here!**

A man who seemed to be in his twenties walked to the Oblivion Gate at night. His appearance was covered from the darkness. He saw the symbol on the dry ground, a five-pointed star with a circle surrounding it carved into the earth. "King Phobos, I'm here," he said. The symbol glowed red.

"Ah, you have returned. I have been figuring out a way for you to free me early," Phobos said in a low tone voice.

"Alright, but what do I get out of this?"

"You may choose your 'princess' to rule the Dream World with us. If the girl isn't evil, I'll make her."

"Good. Glad to know that I can finally choose one after so many years."

"Now for the plan. Your energy is not enough to free me. You need to get another Guardiankeeper's energy to unlock the gate. But you must get her energy once she is at full power."

"I actually found one already. She'll be perfect," he smirked.

"The sooner you get me out, the earlier we can take over this place. Now go!"

The man did a slight bow and walked away.

The next day, Kylie and Peter were reading a book that told about the myth of the chosen guardians. They were a married couple but didn't have any kids yet. The myth described how the battle of Phobos and the Guardians went. Apparently, the Natives believed that a Guardian Princess took Phobos down and sealed him somewhere. But in reality, there was no princess and 14 guardians worked together to defeat him. The Guardian Princess was said to be the master of all five elements which meant that they were referring to Jen. Peter, Alan, Rishuv, and KK thought that if they got the Natives to believe that the myth was true, then they could slowly bring them to believe in the right story. So Kylie had to take Jen's place for now.

Right now, the Guardians were untransformed. Kylie, who had long black braided hair, a t-shirt, and shorts, said, "Are you sure Jen would be okay of me replacing her?"

"Hopefully. You two are best friends. I bet she would understand," Peter replied. He had a red shirt and pants with a black and golden robe on top, glasses, and red boots. He was a firebender.

"I guess. I wonder how the Natives thought of this story. I also can't believe my team totally forgot what happened during the battle!"

"Somehow we'll get their memory back." They saw what the Guardian Princess looked like. She had long purple hair, a pink long sleeved shirt that has wide open ends and a small star and the number five overlapping each other where her chest is, a white skirt with a bow on the back, and white long boots with heels. The wings were butterfly shaped and crystal-like instead of the usual feathery kinds. In the picture, she was in her Guardian State so all the elements were surrounding her too.

"I'm supposed to wear that! I hate wearing skirts and heels!" shouted Kylie.

"Do it for Jen and the rest of the guardians, please," he held her hands.

Kylie thought about it for a moment, "Fine, but I'll only wear that when I have to fight."

"Sure," he kissed her.

"Let's go find the outfit at the shop."

"I don't think there'll be the same outfit as a Guardian Princess in any shop. I think we have to make one. But we can find the boots."

"Fine, I'll make it. I just need some fabric. But what about my wings and hair?"

"You might not have the exact wings but yours is bigger than everyone else's. They'll just think that you can only have those wings and hair color when you're in the Guardian State."

"True, okay. Let's go get the fabric and boots."

After buying the materials and making the outfit, Kylie tried it on. She still put her hair in a braid and a small one across her forehead. The skirt and heels were bothering her but she just had to get used to them. Jen's second team agreed to train her into a Guardiankeeper. But first, she had to make sure her quintessence skills were mastered. Peter helped her. He knew how to redirect lightning so it was like fighting with another quintessence person.

Alan, Rishuv, and KK had their own jobs during the twenty years. Alan made sure the parts of the Dream World didn't have any creatures from the Oblivion Gate. So far, Phobos hasn't released any. Rishuv and KK were on guard for the Heart of Dreams. It contained the energy and power for the Guardians. The Heart was a 5-pointed star crystal that was used to seal Phobos into the gate. It was a fusion between two other Hearts. Though their jobs are pretty serious, no one usually comes to Area 5 because they treat the place as Area 51 at Earth. Therefore, the three explored the place to get some entertainment. Alan used to have a crush on Jen. But since she hasn't came back for so long, he slowly moved on. He knew that he would only be her friend.

Before Peter and Kylie made the decision to get her to be the Guardian Princess, they were also on surveillance job. Kylie and KK, the earth guardian, were working on the signal rock to find Jen's first team. Kylie and Jen used it before to send out auroras in the sky to send messages to the other guardians. But the signal rock was eroding away so they were trying to fix it.

Kylie and Peter were in a training room that was meant for a quintessence guardian. Alan rushed through the door to them and said, "Phobos just spawned some creatures to the city! They seemed to be gathering the Natives' energies." Kylie and Peter looked at each other and immediately ran to the camera room. These creatures looked like ugly looking monsters but were taking people's energies by a special spell. The Natives don't use their powers for fighting so they couldn't defeat them easily.

"We have to go help them!" yelled Kylie.

"I'll go with you," Peter said. "But you have to fight alone."

"Why?"

"Because in the myth, you fought alone. There were no allies with you. But soon, we'll fight with you."

Kylie sighed, "Fine." She put on her Guardian Princess outfit on. The two flew to the city where the creatures were. Peter hid somewhere he could still see her but out of the way. Kylie slowly descend to the ground at the end of a road. She saw the biggest monster and assumed that was the leader.

"Stop! The Guardian Princess is here!" she shouted at it. The creatures and surviving Natives looked at her. Kylie didn't know if it was a good idea to just shout out like that. But at least the citizens knew that the Guardian Princess exists.

"The Princess is here!"

"Oh my gosh! She does exist! The myth is true!"

The leader of the creatures rushed towards her and Kylie flew straight up. Apparently, it can jump really high so grabbed Kylie's legs and threw her down. She caught herself right on time before crashing down and moved out of the way when the monster landed. Kylie charged her lightning and let it out with two fingers on both of her hands. The mystical creature dodged out of the way and let his minions attack. They were running towards her.

Kylie had to show that she had multiple bending powers to prove the Natives. Each guardian had a secondary power such as telekineses, weather powers, mind control, and healing. A quintessence guardian had weather powers. So Kylie summoned strong winds and acted as if they were from airbending. It seemed to push them backwards. Then she flew above them and used her strongest elemental spell which were electric bombs. She made sure they don't cause too much damage to the city so she precisely shot them. Once the bombs hit them, they vanished into mist. The energies that were gathered by the creatures returned to their rightful places. All the creatures were gone, and Kylie went back on the ground. She made sure all of them were gone.

Suddenly, the leader sneaked behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck. Kylie knew how to get out of these situation but the monster was stealing her energy too. She was feeling weaker by the second. She struggled to get out. If she had the Heart of Dreams with her, she could've gotten out much faster. Then she heard it screamed out in pain and was let go of his grasp. On the ground, she caught her breath and looked back to see what happened to it. An flame arrow penetrated into the leader.

"Peter?" she whispered. She looked around to see where he was. He was standing with a fire bow on top of a low building's ceiling.

"Kill him now," he ordered. Kylie nodded. She put her hands out and shouted quintessence. Beams of lightning came out and destroyed it. Her energy came back as well. When she looked back at Peter, he was already gone. Kylie also thought it was time to go. She started to fly away but the Natives were calling her name.

"Guardian Princess!" they shouted. Kylie looked back and waved at them. Then she left.

During the night, Kylie had a dream that she was flying around the beach. She saw the people having fun in the sand and water. The sun was shining bright. But she saw someone standing at a cliff. The person looked like Jen in her Guardian State with the purple hair and glowing eyes. But no elements were surrounding her. Kylie just noticed that Jen was looking straight at her angrily.

"Jen? Is that you?" Jen didn't reply. She just blasted lightning towards her and Kylie tried to block it. Once it hit her, Kylie woke up. She was panting and a bit sweating. Looking to her side, she saw Peter still sleeping. She tried to calm herself down and went back to sleep. "Will Jen be okay with me taking her place?" she thought.

At the far lands in the Dream World, Jen have been telling Giru, a robot sent for her, stories of the Gatekeeper Guardians. She has been deciding if she should let this former guardians who worked with Phobos before train her.

"And that's how's all the guardians are now," Jen explained to Giru as she finished telling him the whole story of them.

"Oh, wow! Things changed so much," he said.

"It has," she sighed.

"I actually have this device inside me to give back memories but only if I know the information too."

Jen was surprised and grabbed the sphere robot. "You do?! That's perfect! You can go back to Area 5 and help Kylie give her team's memory back."

"I don't want to leave you though," he said sadly.

"You have to. I'll be safe here. Kylie needs your help more. Tell her that I'm fine as well. But you must give Kylie's team their memory back."

"Okay, fine. But then can I come back?"

"Yes you can." They hugged ad Jen sent him off. Giru could fly so he would get back fast. When he left, Jen walked to the place where he met the firebender, Kenny. She had a week to decide if she wanted him to train her.

"Kenny!?" she shouted.

He had a red and blue gi on with black hair that covered one eye. He became visible after passing some trees, "Hey, I'm here."

"I trust you to help me gain my full power back."

"Excellent. I feel really honored to be working with you."

"But if you pull any shenanigans. I'll have my teams and me beat you up!"

He raised one of his eyebrows, "Shenanigans? Really?"

"What? And, I'm not going to call you master or something like that."

"Not even senpai?"

"Nope! Just Kenny."

"That's fine. We can start tomorrow at your place. I'll have a surprise for you too," he smiled.

"Oh yay," she said sarcastically excited.

Kenny turned around and walked away, "Have a good night, Guardiankeeper." He waved back.

"Good night" she said as she saw him leave so sudden.


	2. Move Like the Wind

**Chapter 2: Move Like the Wind**

Jen lives in a big tree house in a forest. Before she met Kenny, she participated in a earthbending arena to make money and practice her earthbending. She never won a match but earned enough money for her to survive. Though the Natives don't use their powers to fight, they used the arenas for exercises or sports. When Jen and Kenny met at the forest, he told her that there was still poison in her body. He would help her get it out if she allowed him to train her. Now, since she accepted, the two would spend time in the forest where no one could see them. Jen didn't want people to know she was the Guardiankeeper or else they wouldn't leave her alone.

The Guardiankeeper went back to the meeting place, waiting for Kenny. He arrived with a plastic bag.

"Is that the surprise?" she asked.

"Yep, but first, let's go deeper in the forest."

"Alright." Jen showed him where her tree house was. He wanted to stop there first for the surprise. Inside the bag were some battle clothes for a quintessence guardian.

Jen was surprised, "Those are rare battle clothes! You can never find those in stores since the Natives somehow don't use their powers for fighting much. Unless you go to the arenas."

"I got them for you," he handed the bag to her.

"Thanks. I'll go change now." She took the bag and climbed the ladder to her tree house. After a few minutes, she climbed down and saw him playing with fire in his hand while sitting next to a tree. He stared at her for a while when she walked towards him. Jen wore a purple sleeveless shirt with a white line from her neck, her chest, and to the side; the shirt also had a small drawing of the tattoo, that she had on her chest, directly above her tattoo, which was the Heart of Kandrakar.; she wore dark purple loose pants and black combat boots; she also had gloves that covered up to her upper arms and palms but not her fingers.

"How do I look?" she asked with her arms out.

"Like you're about to fight," he said, "I would've asked you to cut your hair too but you already managed to do that earlier." Jen's black hair went up to her shoulders. "Aren't you wings suppose to be bigger than others?"

"I think the poison made them smaller. Until I get my full powers back, I think they'll get bigger. I also noticed that your fire power might not be so safe to use here."

"I'll be careful. I can take in fire too." Once they reached to a open area, Kenny told her to start with quintessence. He could redirect lightning as well. Jen would practice quintessence for a few days until she could form electric bombs.

While Jen was practicing quintessence, Kylie was starting to learn airbending with Alan outside.

He gave her an advice, "Here's a tip that I got from Jen, 'Move like the wind.' This will be similar to waterbending except you're going with the flow of air."

"I understand. Hope this is as easy as casting wind from my weather powers."

"Airbending allows you to do much more than just summoning wind. But you have to be calm in your mind and body."

"I'll give it a go." She moved her arms in a circular path in front of her. A small vertical cyclone of dust formed between her and Alan. He was so surprised of how easily she did it. Kylie stopped moving her arms and tried to keep the cyclone still moving. Smirking, she moved it towards Alan. He immediately stopped it with one hand and destroyed it by forming his hand to a fist like crushing it.

He complimented her, "That was really good! You didn't just airbended. You dustbended which is a special ability for an airbender."

"Awesome! This is going to be really easy for then." After a few hours of training, they saw a white flying ball coming towards them. They could also hear it say, "Kylie! Kylie! Alan!" It pulled out it's small robot arms and flew straight at Kylie, hugging her.

"Ahh!" she screamed and fell on the ground.

"Hi, I'm Giru! Nice to meet you." he said as he let go.

Kylie sat up and stared at it. "Giru? Like from Dragon Ball GT?!"

"I don't know what that is. Jen asked the same thing before."

"Jen! You saw Jen!?"

"Oh yeah. I met her and she wanted me to tell you that she's fine."

"That's a relief. Why didn't she come back with you?"

"She hasn't got her full powers back. But she told me all the stories about the Gatekeeper Guardians. I can't go back to her until I get your team's memory back."

"You can do that?"she asked.

"Yep! The previous council made me. I consist of souls of past guardians to be alive."

Alan replied, "For some reason I can't believe that."

"But it's true! I was just born a few weeks ago. So that might be why I sound like a little boy. Hehe."

Kylie stood up. "So you'll help get my team back?"

"Yep! But I can do much more than that. I have so many tools in my small body."

Kylie and Alan continued training. Peter gave them an alert that there were some rock ogres attacking Area 12, where big companies are mostly at. It was time for Kylie to show her airbending skills. Giru followed her as well. Before leaving, she changed to her Guardian Princess outfit.

Phobos kept spawning creatures that will collect energy to open the gate. However, he knew now that Jen was getting her powers back and Kylie was learning to be a Guardiankeeper. So he had to eliminate Kylie's team who already had amnesia to ensure the gate couldn't be sealed again (it takes all 14 guardians to close the gate). He assumed Jen's first team wouldn't return or else he would kill them too. But Phobos does not know that not only they didn't age, but also had immortality.

Once Kylie and Giru arrived to Area 12, they noticed that the ogres were targeting only one building that was about five stories high. The rock-made ogres were rushing inside and made smashing sounds. Kylie and Giru flew in and saw the chaos they were doing. Energies were being taken away from the workers. Kylie saw that they weren't transformed with their wings. Looks like these people didn't use their powers at all. But their energies are just as much as others. Still at the first floor, Kylie tried to stop the ogres lightning first. It seemed effective but not enough. They noticed her after the attack so they ran towards her. Giru sensed one of her teammates in the building.

So he pulled on her arm, "Kylie! Jacob is at the fifth floor. We have to get to him before these nasty ogres take his energy."

"Let's go then!" Kylie and Giru dodged the boulders that the ogres were throwing from the ground. They found the stairs and flew all the way up. The first person she saw when she opened the door was Jacob surrounded by the ogres at a corner. Jacob also saw her.

"Guardian Princess! Help!" he shouted. Kylie could tell that he didn't remember her anymore nor remember that he had powers himself. She and Giru flew between Jacob and the ogres and Kylie created a lightning barrier. The ogres tried to break through but Kylie put her arms in front of her to keep it up. She turned her head to the side and saw a clearer image of Jacob. His appearance looked about the same because of the youth magic: short blonde hair, glasses, average height.

"Hey, Jacob, I'll hold them off while Giru helps you get your memory back."

"How do you know my name? Also, what about my memory?" asked Jacob, confused.

Giru hovered in front of his face, "Don't worry. Just stand still." His eye changed to a different type and projected a symbol on Jacob's forehead. The symbol was for air guardians, which was shaped like half a heart on the right side. Jacob was getting all his memory back from the time he just joined the team.

Kylie couldn't hold off the barrier so the ogres broke it and charged. She blasted air at them next. The ogres weren't damaged by it but it was slowing them down. By now, Jacob retrieved all his memory from Giru.

Jacob looked at the situation that was happening, "Kylie!"

"Nice to have you back. Transform!" Usually the leader or keeper of the Heart was the only person that could allow their teammates transform. But after some rule changing, they didn't need to and could transform anytime they want.

Jacob looked at what he was wearing which was a business attire. Then he shouted as he put one hand up, "Air Unite!" He was an air guardian. Once transformed, he got his wings and white and black jacket and pants. His symbol was on the center of his jacket. "Nice to be back in my battle suit. Hope I still know how to airbend." He did the same action as Kylie by blasting air at the rock ogres. Jacob's secondary power was telekinsis. So he made the metal cabinets crash at them. The cabinets didn't damage them so the ogres continued to come forward.

Jacob tried to think of a plan, "Air and earth, two opposite elements. We have to erode them."

Kylie nodded, "Let's go outside. There's a opening over there." She pointed at a broken window. Kylie, Alan, and Giru flew over the ogres and outside. The ogres followed them out the window. They don't take damage though when landing down from the five stories building. Jacob made a small tornado at them so they could change their battle field to a safer place without people.

In an open field, the ogres smashed the ground to summon earth pillars up to Jacob and Kylie. The Guardian Princess shot lightning to the pillars. The ogres fell down and got trampled by the falling rocks. Jacob and Kylie were next to each other. "We have to blast air at them with a lot of force," Kylie said. The two made huge cyclones to the rock ogres. Jacob was pretty proud of himself that he still knew how to airbend. Soon, the ogres eroded away and the energies they gathered were back to the business people.

"Yes! We did it!" exclaimed Kylie. She turned to face Jacob. "Will you come back to Area 5?"

"I actually don't know how I lost my memory or why I came here."

"Didn't you say that you were bored of the place so you tried to find a job?"

"I guess so. Since now I know why I don't age, the other people were confused why I never look older."

"Do you have a family? We can arrange some time so you can still come back."

"No one believed me when I said that I was thirty or forty, and I was "too young" to marry since I'm still in my 22 year old body. But I'll return to Area 5."

"These twenty years must've been hard for you. Thanks for coming back though." Kylie, Jacob, and Giru returned back to base, Area 5.

After a few days of practicing quintessence, Jen moves on with airbending. "This should be really simple since part of my weather powers is wind."

"Your weather powers and airbending are two different concepts though. Just remember to stay calm."

"Yeah, yeah." Jen swung his arm like she was punching out the air but nothing happened. She did her usual moves for airbending but still no effects. "Why can't I airbend anymore?!"

Kenny walked up behind her and said, "Because you're not calm enough. Firebending might be easy for you though." He touched both of her shoulders. She flinched a little. "Just relax," he whispered in her ear. Jen was motionless for a second but then walked a little forward to get him off of her. She did feel a little relaxed and tensed at the same time.

Jen tucked her arms in and concentrated on the air particles around her. Once she was ready, she put her arms to the side. The fallen leaves and dirt around her surrounded her like she was in the middle of a tornado. She was surprised when she did that. She turned around to see Kenny but he threw a fireball at her. Jen immediately stopped the tornado and swung her arm to use air to blow the fire away. However, her reflex didn't do anything to the fire. Jen fell down on the pile of leaves.

With her hand on her head, she shouted, "Hey! What was that for?!"

"You should be able to block the fire with your airbending. Didn't you say it would be easy?," he explained while walking to her.

Jen sighed, "Last time when I learned airbending, it was a piece of cake. Waterbending was my weakness though because lightning was my main power."

Kenny sat in front of her. "Each element has it's personality, believe it or not. Air stands for freedom and lightheartedness. Water is the element of change."

"Oh I get it. Before I was calm with my teammates with me. I remember that I didn't like change before too."

"And now, you're so into getting your powers back that you'll beat up anyone who stops you. But you changed so much now."

"I'm guessing my waterbending skills will be better then." Jen looked at her outfit again. "I really like the outfit you gave me. How did you know what my tattoo looked like?"

He gave a confused look, "I didn't. I saw the Heart of Kandrakar go inside you but I didn't know that you had a tattoo of it."

"Oh, well you put on my shirt at the same place where my tattoo is." She felt the place where the tattoo was.

Kenny took a closer look at the drawing. "They should call your Heart a Sweetheart." He looked her in the eyes.

Jen blushed but sarcastically said, "Oh ha, ha. Very funny." She got up and continued her airbending training with him. When they took a break at Jen's tree house, Jen asked Kenny, "So I know you took the potion of youth and I had something similar of that but," she paused. "How old are you?"

"My real age or the body that I'm in now?" he asked back.

"Both."

"You probably don't want to know my real age but I'm 25 in this body.'

"I'm 20 in this body but why can't I know your real age? Are you really old or something?"

"You can say that. But I have the mind of a person in their twenties though."

"When do you think I'm ready to move on to firebending?" she asked excitedly.

"Whoa slow down. You still have a lot to work on for airbending."

Jen crossed her arms and pouted, "Fine."


	3. This Girl is on Fire!

**Chapter 3: This Girl is on Fire**

Kylie was flying around and waiting for Peter to prepare the firebending training. She stood on a high building looking at a peaceful city. Once she looked in the distance, she saw someone standing on another building. It looked like Jen.

"Jen!" she shouted. Flying towards her, Kylie saw Jen flying away from her. "Wait! Don't go!" Kylie lost her until she saw her with a group of people. No one could see her even with the lightning aura on her. Kylie flew to them but when more people blocked her view, she disappeared again. Kylie continued to find her and turned out that Jen was leading her to the Oblivion Gate. Kylie landed on the ground, standing in front of the gate while Jen disappeared again. "Why did she lead me here?" she thought. Then all of a sudden, the symbol on the ground glowed red. The ground shook and caused Kylie to loose her balance and fall. She saw a portal on the ground. The ghostly version of Phobos came out of it. "Phobos!" She didn't have the crystal Heart nor her teammates with her. She couldn't escape either because Phobos was surrounding her in the dark mist.

"This has to be a dream, I mean nightmare. I hope," she said to herself. Phobos has a human/cat form too. He used that form and charged to Kylie. She couldn't react fast enough and screamed which made her wake up from her nightmare. Panting, she said, "I knew it was just a nightmare." Peter, who was next to her, also woke up.

"Are you okay?" he sat up and held Kylie around his arms.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." Peter used his healing powers to calm her down. It seemed to work on her. "Thanks."

"No prob. Now let's go back to sleep." They slept together, cuddling each other.

Meanwhile, during the night, Jen was training by herself in the forest. It's been a week since she's been practicing airbending. She used her Heart of Kandrakar inside her to emit light through her tattoo. After performing so many moves and powers, Jen laid on the ground.

"You really want to master all your elements quickly," a voice said behind the bushes. Jen immediately stood up. She knew that voice.

"You bet. I really excited to get to firebending and earthbending. But I have to past airbending. Stupid cycle."

Kenny walked closer to her so he was visible. "The cycle is suppose to help you master the elements faster. Also, you can't master any elements yet because the poison is blocking you from it. But you don't need to be at your full power to get rid of it."

Jen sighed and thought of the past when the poison got into her for first time. Kenny interrupted her thinking by saying, "I think you got to your fullest for airbending though. So tomorrow we'll start firebending."

Jen was surprised and cheered, "Yes!"

Kenny laughed, "You like playing with fire or something?"

"I just see fire as a really cool element. Same with earth."

Kenny produced blue fire in his hand. He looked at her and the fire back and forth. Jen was getting suspicious, "What are you doing?"

"Just comparing. You seem to be hotter than even blue fire," he smirked.

Jen's eyes opened wide. She started to blush and lost track of her thought. But then she shouted back while walking towards him, "You better stop with your flirting and get with the program. I came here to train, not to find a boyfriend."

"You're going to be challenge huh? Playing hard to get?"

Jen growled, "The only reason I'm letting you help me train is that you're the only one who knows how to get the poison out."

"Well then. I can also choose not to help you." he started to leave.

"Wait!" Jen reached her hand out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." she put her head down.

Kenny turned around and put a hand on her chin to lift her head up, "I wouldn't stop seeing you anyways."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Jen took a step back, "Why are you out here late at night? Did you think I was sleeping so you can haunt me at night?"

"Naw. I usually walk in these woods at night. I have insomnia so I use this time to walk out here."

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind during the night."

"Haha, I won't come close to your house. At least I'll try."

Jen rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding."

"Mhmm well, I'm going to start heading back. Can't wait for tomorrow's firebending."

"Me too. Good night."

"Night."

The next morning, Kylie and Peter went to a firebender training room. It was a special room that can extinguish fire once it hits something or someone. Giru also came to watch. Peter explained the art of firebending. Kylie followed his moves and directions. But it seemed that she couldn't cast huge sprays of fire. That didn't let her confidence diminish though. She continued to learn while Peter was being patient with her.

Kylie was a calm and peaceful person. Airbending and waterbending are more fit for her. However, firebending requires the person to be fierce with a thought of power in their mind. Kylie had to learn to let out her fear in order to master firebending.

Peter asked her, "Is there something preventing you from being aggressive and fierce? You're doing all the right moves but you should be able to make huge fire waves."

Kylie was hesitant but eventually said, "I saw Jen and Phobos in my dream last night. I had another dream about Jen a week ago and she tried attacking me. I'm just still worried of what she'll think of me taking her place."

Giru went up to her and said, "Jen doesn't know yet that you're being the Guardian Princess but she seems like a person would understand her friends' sacrifices." Kylie smiled at Giru.

Peter gave her a hug and said, "You have to trust her that she won't be mad at you. If she doesn't understand what you're trying to do for her, then she doesn't deserve to be back or a princess."

"Okay. Thanks you guys," she gave him a kiss then went back to training.

When Jen was showing Kenny the moves that she knew, he revised them a little to make the best effect. Both of them did their actions in sync. Then they would spar fire against fire. Kenny would be a bit stronger because he had blue fire.

"I'm guessing the poison is preventing me from making blue fire," Jen said.

"Yeah, but you're already doing so well with regular fire," he complimented.

"Thanks." They sparred a bit longer. In a tense moment, the two attacked fire like flame torches our of their fists. The blue and orange fire clashed to each other. However, Kenny's fire power is stronger than hers. So the blue fire gradually overpowered the orange and hit Jen. She got thrown back to a tree trunk. Kenny immediately stopped attacking and rushed over to her. Jen laid crippled and held her arms that seemed to be a bit burned.

"Jen! I'm so sorry," he said worryingly. He put his hands above her body and started his healing spell on her. After a while, Jen opened her eyes and managed to sit up. Right away, Kenny hugged her. She was shocked but hugged back. It was the first time they hugged.

"I'm sorry for burning you."

"It's alright. But once I get the poison out of me, I'll beat you." she said back. In her mind, she was wondering if his feelings towards her were actually genuine or not. They got up and noticed that Jen's gloves were ruined.

"Don't worry. I'll get you new gloves. Let's call it a day. You won't need too much time to master firebending. I could tell that you were a really good firebender."

"I was more of an earthbender because I loved metalbending. But thanks." The two looked at each other in the eyes again and smiled.

Back in Area 5, Alan warned Kylie that the nearest beach was being attacked. Kylie planned on bringing Jacob to with her to tell the Natives that the Princess did have allies. Jacob has been training again too. After Kylie put on her Princess outfit, the two guardians and Giru head out. They arrived at a beach that had sea creatures coming out of the ocean. The three flew down to the sandy ground.

Kylie yelled at the people at the beach, "Everyone, stay away from the beach!" They followed her command and rushed away. But the creatures weren't attacking Kylie nor Jacob. It seemed that they were going towards a stage that still had someone standing on it. Kylie looked who was at the stage. The guy had short light brown hair, tall, and a suit on. He must've been one of the performers.

"That's – That's Austin!" shouted Kylie. Jacob recognized him too.

"Giru! Give him his memory back," Jacob ordered.

"Right!" Giru flew towards Austin.

The creatures noticed Kylie and Jacob. Some tried blocking them from getting close to Austin. Kylie saw that the creatures had great agility and water powers. She noticed that Phobos spawns creatures that have the opposite element to the one she just learned and the guardian he's targeting. Water can put out fire really easily too. When the huge shark and crab looking creatures shot out water beams, Kylie used a fire wall to turn the water to steam. Jacob punched wind blasts to knock out the creatures. The Guardian Princess casted fire balls towards them but each attack were countered by their water blasts. Even some hit Kylie and Jacob.

On the ground, Kylie wast thinking about what Peter said of letting go her fear of Jen. She has to trust her. "Jen, you sacrificed yourself so many times for us. You would've done the same for me and everyone else if our roles were switched. This is for you!" she got up and screamed which created a huge fire aura around her. Then she put one hand over the other on her forehead and shouted, "Fire Masenko Ha!" She pushed forward her overlapped hands which blasted fire and energy together. The powerful attack obliterated all the creatures on the surface except the ones close to Austin.

Giru met up with Austin. "Hey, you must be Austin. Sorry your show got ruined."

Austin was so shocked that he didn't hear what Giru said. "You're a floating robot!"

Sighed, Giru replied, "Yeah, yeah. Just stand still." He processed the memory return to him. After a few seconds, Austin's memory was back. During that time, more creatures came out of the water and charged at him. He shook his head and said, "What happened? Where am I?"

"No time to talk. Hope you still know how to firebend!" Giru shouted.

Austin saw the creatures coming towards him. "Well," he snapped his fingers which made a small flame. "I did use some firebending for my acts. Maybe I still have some skills left on me." He launched forward and put two fists out that spurted fire. It took out most of the sea creatures. Kylie and Jacob ran to him.

"Austin!" Kylie shouted.

Austin turned his head and saw the two. "Hey! You guys have some explaining to do when this is over."

"Sure thing," replied her.

Jacob suggested, "Since these things came out of the water, how about Kylie uses lightning on the sea to destroy them. Who knows how many will come before Phobos gives up spawning them?"

"Alright, then you two attack the ones that already on the surface." Kylie flew over the water but was still close to shore. She yelled quintessence before shooting out it to the water. Jacob and Austin were done beating the ones on the surface and heard bomb noises by the water. They heard zapping and explosion noises. No more creatures came out of the water. Kylie stopped but did a final attack using her fire masenko ha. Gohan from Dragon Ball Z had the same attack but without the fire part. That last attack splashed the water pretty high. The water even got on Jacob and Austin. Giru dodged just in time.

"Alright, I think we're done here. Let's go back to base so you can explain some more things even when I got my memory back," said Austin. Kylie told the Natives that everything is fine. They asked who the other two guardians were. Kylie replied that they were her teammates. The Natives were a bit confused since the myth never mentioned any teammates but they accepted the fact.

For the next day, Kenny came back with new gloves for Jen and himself. Jen's gloves were the same ones as before. The black gloves that Kenny had also didn't cover the fingers but only went up to the wrist.

"You got one for yourself, huh?" asked Jen.

"Yep, I found some meant for firebenders. These won't burn off. Good for combat too."

"Nice!"

"By the way, I did overheard some people while I came here. The Guardian Princess returned even though she's you. She also has two teammates with her, an airbender and firebender."

Jen was shocked when she heard this, "That must be Kylie! She's helping by taking my place. And they must've found Jacob and Austin. Unless they're from a different team."

"You're okay with her taking your place?"

"Of course! She's protecting the Dream World in my name and defeating enemies that I should be fighting. I don't want her to get hurt for me but I know she's doing this for the sake of everyone."

Kenny listened closely to what she was saying. Then after a pause, he said, "You're a really good friend to her."

"I guess so."

"You're always be my princess," he murmured.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Let's go to our training place, princess," he said while walking away from the tree house.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled.

(The song "Hotter Than Fire" by Eric Saade ft Dev plays while ending the chapter)


	4. Go With the Flow

**Chapter 4: Go with the Flow**

Rain was pouring at Area 5. However, Rishuv and Kylie were outside, standing face to face with a distance apart. They already started their waterbending training. Kylie didn't manage to get blue fire yet but Peter would train with her later. Her favorite color was blue so she really wanted to master blue fire. Rishuv explained the spiritual part of waterbending. Kylie followed his instructions and meditated with him. Once she had the mindset, she was able to make a force field to block the rain.

"Simple," she said.

"Good. Now gather the raindrops to form a stream to attack. Follow my moves." Rishuv performed tai chi moves to demonstrate. Kylie did exactly what he did. She thought they were really calming. It was like the water stream and her planned moves synchronized.

After the training ended, Kylie suggested on flying with Rishuv. "Hey, do you want to take a break and fly around the city with me?"

"Sure, you almost mastered waterbending already. Once you know icebending, then you completely mastered it."

Before they left, Kylie changed into her Guardian Princess outfit in case anything happened while they were flying. They got to know each other more through talking about their interests. They were really nice to each other as well and became good friends instantly. Then Kylie and Rishuv heard something in their minds. KK was trying to communicate to them

"You guys! There are fire dragons 10 miles north from you. They're going after the water guardian, Dennis. Hurry!" he shouted.

Kylie and Rishuv had to cover their ears from his loud voice, "Alright, alright! Don't need to scream it. We're on it," Kylie replied. They flew as fast as they can until they reached a town that seemed to be in flames. There were 5 huge dragons hovering over it, burning everything.

"Hope we're not too late!" Kylie said worryingly.

"Seems a bit of overkill to just get one person with this many dragons. But we do only need two more for your team. Who knows where Jen's first team went though. I bet Phobos doesn't even know either."

"Enough talking! Let's go!" Kylie changed the weather to heavy rain. With the water coming from the sky, she used a stream of it to whip the dragons. It seemed to get their attention but no damage occurred. Kylie was shocked as the dragons faced her, preparing to breathe fire on her. She formed a water shield around her but the fire was strong enough to gradually get pass it. She was losing strength until she felt the fire weakening. She looked at what was happening and saw someone in front of her shield. He was sucking up the fire and even into his mouth. When the dragons stopped, they stared angrily at him. The guy wiped his mouth and said, "I learned a new technique as a fire guardian. And it's able to suck in fire as more energy to defeat dragons like you. It's part of fire dragon slayer magic."

Once Kylie saw clearly of whom he was and heard his voice, she exclaimed, "Peter!"

"Nice to fight alongside with you again, sweetie. I'll take care of them. You can go find Dennis."

She nodded, "Alright." She flew down where Rishuv was helping the citizens get out safely. The rain put out all the fire but the place was still a mess. She didn't if she could find Dennis at all. Then out in the distance she saw a shop that was still intact. It was a video game store. She went in and found Dennis and Giru!

"Dennis! Giru!"

"Kylie-chan! You're here!" He flew right to Kylie's arms.

"You're all safe."

"I used all my strength to put a force field here to protect Dennis."

"Nice job!"

Dennis stood up and said, "Giru gave me my memory back already too. Nice to see you again, Kylie. And welcome to my video game store! "

Kylie smiled, "You too. This is your store! Nice!"

"Thanks. I make and sell video games."

"Sweet! Back to business, we have the water source outside so let's help Peter fight those dragons."

"Awesome! Water Unite!" Dennis transformed to his battle outfit. "Really missed these clothes. Let's go!"

Before they went out, Kylie told Giru, "Stay here Giru and regain your energy." He agreed and stayed put.

When the two got out of the store, the dragons immediately detected Dennis and aimed towards him. He dodged away from the fire and waterbended at them. There were three dragons left from Peter's hard work. Each one took on a dragon. Rishuv was continuing to escort the people away from town. But he did notice that Dennis was back.

Kylie wanted to icebend because it would damage the dragon more. Even though she didn't know the technique, she tried to connect it with air. Cold air can freeze the water. So she tried to put cold air into the water and it started to turn to ice. 'Yes!' she said to herself. She even created a sword made of ice. She charged it up with quintessence as well to boost the damage it could make.

When she raised the sword up, she shouted, "For the Gatekeeper Guardians!" She flew straight to the dragon that wasn't paying attention to her in the first place. She swung the sword at least 10 times at it, each making a cut on it. The dragon roared in pain. Finally, she used all her power in energy form onto the sword. With a top to bottom swing, the sword cut off the dragon's head. Kylie helped finish off the other two dragons as well. Peter and Dennis were so surprised. After the striking the last dragon, Kylie felt weak and stopped flying. The sword disappeared, and it stopped raining but still with clouds covering the sky. Peter caught her in midair.

"Looks like you're the dragon slayer here," he joked.

Kylie had her eyes barely opened but she smiled at him. Rishuv and Dennis met up with them.

Dennis asked, "Are you okay? You were amazing!"

"I don't think you need any more waterbending training anymore," Rishuv said and laughed. Giru caught up with them and hovered over her.

"Hey Giru. I'm fine. Just need some rest," Kylie replied then falling asleep. Peter, as a healer, gave her some energy as they flew back home.

Jen didn't take too much time to master firebending. Or at least get to her maximum power with the poison in her. So she was ready for the next element in the cycle, water.

"Alright, I'm ready for some waterbending! This time I won't have a trouble on it like last time." Jen exclaimed. She took Kenny to a nearby lake for a water source. But he had something else in mind.

"I wanted to take you somewhere else for training. It has a much bigger water source and a relaxing view," he said.

Jen was already in a stance facing the lake. She put her hands back down and looked at him. "Oh, okay. Where is it?"

Smirking, he said, "A surprise. Just follow me." Kenny started to fly at a direction and Jen followed curiously. After ten minutes, Jen could see a beach with no one there. The weather was clear skies and pretty warm so why wasn't anyone there? Kenny and Jen landed on a low cliff facing the ocean.

When Kenny sat down next to her, Jen said, "Why are you sitting? I thought we were training."

"This is part of it."

"Okay?" Jen hesitantly sat down next to him. "Why isn't anyone here?"

"No clue but we have it all to ourselves," he smiled. Jen just continued looking at the water.

There was a long pause afterwards as they stared at the ocean. Jen assumed this was some meditation for waterbending. To interrupt that, Kenny first spoke up, "Do you forgive me after what happened when Phobos captured you?"

She looked at him while he still stared at the ocean. Not hearing an answer right away, Kenny stared back her. When their eyes met, Jen then looked away. "Well, you were brainwashed so it wasn't really you."

"I still have that guilt inside me though. I was the one who put the poison in you." he put his head down while hugging his knees.

Jen looked back at him and was surprised at how sad he was. She gave him a hug from the back. Kenny raised his head and saw what she was doing. Jen sat next to him again. "How did Phobos brainwash you in the first place?"

"The same way he did to you: through my dreams. My team's final battle with Phobos was about to happen the next day. We had a plan and backup. Then the night before the day, Phobos took his chance to get into my dream. I would never side with him but he brainwashed me. He also gave me a deal to give me a princess if I keep my loyalty to him. I don't know why my evil side would be so eager to have one. But once he took me in the dark side, I betrayed my team and almost killed my teammates by doing so." he said quietly. Jen was taken aback from this.

He continued, "I was the one who brought Phobos and his daughters into the Dream World and the girls destroyed Area 5."

Jen gasped, "But the council said that one of the Gatekeeper Guardians teams destroyed that place, not them."

"No, the Daughters of Darkness used magic to disguise themselves as my team. While the council was being overwhelmed, Phobos was about to take over the Dream World. But the council was powerful enough to take Phobos, the Daughters, and me out of that world. So when Phobos was sealed in the gate, I had to stay with him. I could see what I was doing but couldn't control myself."

"Why did Phobos choose you?" Jen asked.

"He knew about my past life and used my sorrow and misery into power."

"Sorrow and misery? What happened?" she asked worryingly.

"It's a private matter. Besides, I don't want you to get involved. It's in the past now. So don't worry about it, though I appreciate your concern."

However, Jen still wanted to help him. She never knew how hard his life was. But Kenny wanted to turn the tables. "So how has your life changed when you became a gatekeeper?"

She looked back at the sea. "Now that I think about it, it has been a lot. At first, I was pretty shy. Nick and Will were my only support. But Packard and Sam gave me a hard time. I was afraid of messing up and almost did. After being leader again, I started to be stricter and bossier I guess. I was so in the spotlight too when I learned how to be a Guardiankeeper. Then when the battle with Phobos happened, I noticed how hard being the leader with all that power can be. I was killed once, extracted of my powers, poisoned…" she paused and sighed. "So much change happened after that. All I care now is protecting my friends."

"Did you learn to accept those changes?"

She looked at him in a weird way as if it was obvious, "Of course! Like you said, it's in the past. I can't go back. And I want to protect them with my life."

Kenny stood up without commenting to her answer. Jen followed him afterwards. He pointed at the sea and said, "Waterbend."

She didn't believe what he said, "What!?" she shouted. "You didn't even teach me anything!"

"Use what you know of how to waterbend. You'll do much better than 20 year ago when you started," he winked. Jen looked at him, still confused but did what she was told. She focused her energy on the waves while she closed her eyes. She opened them and raised her arms quickly then the waves rose … She was shocked at how high she made the waves. Her opened mouth turned to a smile. Kenny saw the wave and was surprised as well. But Jen's energy didn't last long. She felt her body stop functioning and she fainted. Kenny caught her before she reached the ground. He wasn't surprised that she would lose energy that easily.

Jen slowly opened her eyes, "What happened?"

He put her down on the ground to rest, "You used your max power that the poison would allow you to go. Just rest for now. You did amazing."

She smiled, "Thanks. I waterbended just like that, huh."

"Waterbending goes with 'change.' Once the person is able to accept changes in their life, they can easily waterbend.

"That's why we didn't do any training. You wanted me to explain my experience of change and made sure I accepted it. This must be the spiritual part of waterbending."

Kenny nodded. He helped her sit up when Jen felt like she got some strength back. She took a deep breath before asking, "So does this mean I'm done with waterbending?" she awkwardly laughed.

He shook his head but smiled at her joke, "Unfortunately no, but we don't have to stay too long for it like how you did with firebending."

"Aww, fine. But I'm halfway there to becoming a full Guardiankeeper again. Then I can see my friends again. You can as well."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, I would love to meet the current gatekeepers," he said nervously.

"Don't worry!" she patted him on the back. "They're really nice. Well, at least most of them. I wouldn't count mostly on Packard or Sam."

They stared off the sunset after their conversation. Then the firebender stood up, "Do you want to go closer to the water?"

"Sure," she said as she got up. They flew to the shore where the water could touch their shoes as the waves came closer. Jen wasn't paying attention when water splashed to her face. "Hey!" She used her power to send a water stream to him. Kenny quickly dodged it. The angry Guardiankeeper kept trying to hit him with waterbending but he continued to dodge them.

"No matter how many times you try, you still won't be able to get me," he smirked.

Jen stopped using her power, "Fine then!" She ran towards him and threw a punch at him. He easily grabbed her fist. She was shocked at his strength. Even with the other hand, she was grabbed by the wrist.

Kenny kept his smirk and said, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Jen struggled to make her hands free but couldn't. Then she decided to do something with her legs. She was about to knee him but Kenny knew she would do something like that so moved in way that got her off balance. She fell backwards to the sand and Kenny came down with her. He still held on her wrists but didn't put his body weight on her. When Jen opened her eyes, she noticed that their face were less than 2 inches apart. They stared at each other's eyes: one dark brown, one blue. With Kenny still in the moment and not holding her wrists as tightly, Jen gave him a light, slow punch on the face. That got Kenny back to reality.

"Finally got you!" she said in a cute voice. But then she switched to a serious one right after, "Now get off of me."

Kenny did what he was told immediately. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay. It was an accident." He was surprised that she didn't yell or say anything bad to him. "Let's go back to training with waterbending." He said alright and walked with her to the shore again.

They were still there by night time. However, they were just sitting with their backs to a tree. Still awake, he felt something on his shoulder. Jen fell asleep and rested her head there. He was fine with it and wrapped his arm around her. Finally, he kissed her forehead.


	5. Stealth Mode

**Chapter 5: Stealth Mode**

KK just finished training Kylie how to earthbend. He commented that she was good at it but not ready for metalbending yet. She needed to practice more of how to sense the earth particles with her touch than sight. In order to metalbend, one must sense the small earth parts in the metal. No incoming attacks from Phobos were heard yet. Jacob, Austin, and Dennis were getting used to the base. They made stronger friendship bonds with the other guardians. After putting her Guardian Princess outfit on, Kylie decided to search for Kyle since he's the last member in her team. She wasn't going to let the enemies get to him first. Alan tried to track down any sign or contact of him. Apparently, Kyle became a famous actor. He played many characters in movies. To track him down easier, Kylie gave some energy from the Heart of Dreams to Giru's tracking device inside him. The Heart was not allowed to leave Area 5 since it needed to be kept safe in the crystal tower.

Kylie, KK, and Giru set off to find Kyle. Giru led the way while asking Kylie questions based on the stories that Jen told him before.

"So was it true that you got your powers back again even when Jen was the current leader?"

"Yeah, I had to bring her powers back since they were stolen by…" she paused. "I forgot the name of that jerk. It's been so long. But yeah I did."

"Cool! How did you know to use the Heart's Power convergence spell for the first time?"

"Oh, I didn't know. I panicked that time and used my imaginations to see if the spell worked."

"That's so smart! How about that time when…"

"Focus, Giru. I don't mind you asking but we have to concentrate on finding Kyle right now."

"Oh, okay. Sorry."

"It's fine," she hugged Giru. After 20 minutes of flying, they still haven't find him and decided to take a break at an evergreen forest that they passed by.

"Are you sure you couldn't sense him, Giru?" asked KK.

"No sign of him unfortunately," he said sadly.

Kylie sat down and looked around the green trees. "Trees, grass, earth," she thought. Then a lightbulb went off of her head. She stood up, "KK, can we sense Kyle through the ground?"

He thought about it for a second, "Hmm, I don't know if our powers can reach that far to him if Giru's detector can't sense him yet."

"We can combine our powers," she suggested.

"Convergence!" exclaimed Giru.

Both of them looked him and laughed. "Sort of," KK replied. "But we can try." He held out his hand and Kylie took it. They used their other hand to touch the ground and closed their eyes. Their minds were going through seismic waves on the earth. With their powers combined, they were able to sense for miles. But there was no sign of him. Giru watched them as they struggled to find him. He was starting to get worried because they were losing energy. So Giru decided to give them the Heart's energy that he acquired earlier. The two suddenly felt a rush of extra energy and finally found him.

Kylie shot her eyes open, "There he is!" They stood up. "Thanks, Giru, for the energy."

"No problem! It was worth the risk."

The three head out again towards the direction that they sensed Kyle. It took 10 more minutes to arrive at the destination. There was a studio and other buildings in the area. "How are we supposed to get in? I don't want to trespass," Kylie said.

"But you're the Guardian Princess! You're a star already," Giru exclaimed.

"Sure I am. But I don't want that to give me an advantage over that. Rules are still rules."

"Guys, don't forget. I still have mind control powers," he winked. Kylie wasn't sure of the idea yet. "Or else, what would those powers be used for?"

"To the enemies! Not to innocent people," Kylie replied.

"True, but we need to get Kyle before Phobos. It's for the good."

Kylie sighed, "Fine, go ahead." They flew down in front of the studio, about to go in. Before heading in, Kyle came out the front doors by himself. Kylie and KK immediately hid somewhere. "Why are we hiding?" asked Giru. "He's right there!"

"Yeah, but… I don't know. I panicked," said Kylie. The three got out of hiding and walked towards him. Kylie was the first to speak, "Hey Kyle!"

Kyle looked at his side and saw them, "Hey? Are you the Guardian Princess?!"

She laughed a little, "Yeah."

"I always wanted to meet you!"

"Thanks but we have some important news to give to you. But we need to give your memories back."

"My memories?"

Giru flew in front of him, "Stand still." A green light went over his forehead with the earth sign (a hexagon with a dot in the middle). The memories were coming back. After a few seconds, Kyle remembered everything.

"Welcome back to the group, earth guardian," Kylie said.

Kyle rubbed his head, "Ugh, what happened? How did I get here?" He looked up to see Kylie and KK. "Kylie! KK! How's it going?"

Kylie went straight to the point, "We got you back just in time before Phobos did. You're the last one that we needed to find for my team. The rest are back at the base. Jen's first team and she are still missing. But we're gathering the team back because Phobos was going to attack you guys so the gate can open forever when it does."

"Interesting. Well, what am I supposed to do with my career here?"

"Did they ever wonder about you never aging?" asked KK.

"Yeah, but they assumed it was some kind of magic that I got when I was born. They believed a lot of the superstitious in this world. They even made a movie about it with as the main character."

"This is where the mind control power comes in. Just tell them that you won't be here for a while and will come back some other time," KK suggested.

Kyle agreed, "Okay I'll see if it works. But I haven't done mind control for a long time."

Kylie was surprised that he would agree so easily to it, "Wait, what? Are you really…" she sighed. "Fine, ahead. I actually don't see anything bad about it."

After talking to Kyle's co-workers, Kyle transformed, "Earth unite!" Then the three flew back to base. For some reason, there were no air enemies who were expected to sabotage them. But they kept their guard up. Once Kylie's team all met up at base, they felt a special energy going through all of them. They didn't know what it was but knew it had something to do with reuniting again. They also didn't know that in the crystal tower, the Heart of Dreams shined for a moment.

Austin then shouted, "Let's have a party!" They just laughed.

Jen's and Kenny's bond has been growing over time. Even though Kenny was still going on with his flirtatious ways, Jen tried to ignore them at her best. Right now, they were practicing earthbending. It was true when Jen said before that she was more of an earthbender. Her moves were swift and accurate. Even Kenny was having a hard time following her.

"Damn, you're really good at earthbending. The poison isn't even affecting you unless you have a greater power that's hidden in you," he complimented.

"Well, I can metalbend," she added. "But I don't know if I can just like how I can't blue firebend."

"Makes sense. Let's see how your seismic senses are. We'll play hide and go seek. I'll hide and you'll seek."

"Alright I'll count to ten then."

Before she did, he walked up to her. "Then maybe we can switch and I'll definitely catch you," he smirked.

She blushed and had an image in her head that she did not like. Or did she? But she ignored him and closed her eyes. "10, 9, 8…" Kenny laughed but ran. "3, 2, 1." She stomped the ground and immediately tried to sense where he was. It was assumed that the hider had to stay on the ground. After a few seconds, she found him. He was closer than she thought since her range was low. She ran towards the direction. When she almost had a good sense of him, she levitated some earth boulders from the ground and hit them at the direction to scare him. However, before they crashed, they bounced back towards Jen. Not ready for them, she didn't dodge in time and flew back but didn't get hurt.

"Hey!" She looked up to see him but it didn't look like Kenny. For protection, she held her hand up that was surrounded by fire. He had short black hair, was average height, and in a traditional metalbender suit. When he finally looked familiar to her, she lowered her hand and widened her eyes, "I can't believe it... Sam?"

"Nice to see you again, Jenny," he smiled.

"It's really you. How? Where? Huh?" her mind was all twisted now.

"I'll answer questions later. But for now you have to find your friend."

"He's out of my range. My powers can't find him."

"Oh yeah, you still got that poison in you. That sucks."

"Not helping."

Sam laughed, "I know where he is. If you just want me to tell you…"

Jen sighed, "Fine, but only because I need some answers from you."

He pointed to a direction, "He's that way in a cave."

"Thanks." They both ran and soon found a cave. By that time, she sensed him. Jen moved her hands in a way that caused the ground to shake inside the cave. Kenny rushed outside and saw the two.

"Are you Sam, Jen's first team's earth guardian?" he asked.

"Yes, and you must be helping Jen train."

"Nice to meet you," Kenny held his hand out to shake his. Sam shook it but felt some strange energy coming from him. They however showed no emotion to each other.

"Let's go back to my treehouse. I have some questions for Sammy here." When they reached back to her treehouse, Jen started pouring out questions. From his responses, Jen learned that her team was trying to find her 10 years ago. Then he gave up and went out to get stronger and more powerful. He was much stronger than before. Then he finally met up with her.

It was starting to get dark. Sam didn't had a place to stay so he created his own treehouse next to Jen's just by stomping his foot. In a second, another treehouse formed. The two were surprised at his increased powers. Kenny left to go to his house.

During midnight, Sam suddenly woke up since he sensed someone coming near them. The person walked past his window but Sam pretended to still be asleep. The guy then walked past Jen's window. Sam made sure he hurt her. Luckily, he didn't. Then the guy flew off. Sam stayed awake most of the time of the night so he didn't come back hurting her and him. However, he knew for sure who the person was.

At the Oblivion Gate, Phobos spoke through the lightened up symbol. "Kylie's team has been reunited and you still haven't brought the energy to free me!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, my King. But patience is the key. The girl is almost ready," the hooded guy said.

"My patience is almost gone. If Jen's first team reunites too, it'll be over."

"Don't worry, my King. The girl will give me the power to free you and be my princess who will fight alongside of us. She has already mastered all the elements and with just a little more training, I'll be able to steal it."

"Very good. I still have faith in you. Now go!"

"Yes, my King," he bowed and left.

The next day, Sam was awake and Jen was getting ready. Kenny arrived as well. Sam walked towards him with a stern look. "You're working for Phobos, aren't you?"

Kenny was a bit surprised at his question, but he laughed, "You sensed me last night didn't you? Can't underestimate your powers." Sam stayed silent until he heard the right answer. "Yes I am. But don't bother trying to convince Jen. She trusts me more than you especially how you treated her when you were training with her. She would just think that you are jealous."

Sam gave an angry look at him, "If you ever hurt Jen, I'll kill you. Even though I don't like her that much, I will still protect her. You got that?!" he grabbed his shirt.

"My love for Jen is genuine. Don't worry about that," he raised his hands up.

"I got my eyes on you." While Sam was still grabbing onto his shirt, Jen walked out of her door.

"What's going on?" she asked.

He let go of him and said, "Nothing. Go ahead with your training and I'll just watch."

"Okay?" she said.

Kenny walked towards her while looking back at Sam, smirking. Sam did not have a good feeling about him since the beginning.


	6. Spark of Hope and Fear

**Chapter 6: Spark of Hope and Fear**

The two Guardiankeepers mastered the four elements: Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. But to complete the cycle, they would have to review their own main element: Quintessence. To know that they have become a full-pledged Guardiankeeper, they would the ability to go into the Guardian State. In this state, they can become all the elements at once. Jen became two versions of it while fighting Phobos the last time: one was when her body was lightning while the other elements orbited her; second was when she kept her human body with the elements surrounded her. Both versions change the minds of the person to think only defeating the enemy.

Giru flew to Kylie where she was about to review quintessence. "Kylie!" He gave her a hug with his tiny robotic arms.

She hugged him back, "Hey Giru, what's up?"

"I told you when I just met you that I can go back to Jen when I brought back the memories of your team. I really miss her. So can I go visit her?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Of course. You can give her the good news. Tell her we all miss her too and that she should come back soon."

"Alrighty! See you soon!" Giru waved goodbye and flew rapidly away.

Peter was next to her, "Couldn't you follow him and see Jen too?"

"I know I could. But I feel like Jen kept her distance for a reason. We'll see her soon." Kylie looked at the sky as Giru flew away. Then back at Peter who was helping her train, "Let's get back to the training." The two stood 10 feet away. Kylie charged herself up by putting her index and middle fingers together and swinging them in a coordinate manner. Then she tucked them in and looked at her target. Peter prepared to redirect the incoming lightning. Kylie pointed one of her arms to him while the other to the sky. The firebender took the lightning from his fingers to his other arm out somewhere else.

"Not too bad," he complimented.

"Thanks, but I'm always worried if I hurt you," she mumbled and put her head down.

"Don't worry. I just don't want me to prevent you from releasing your full power," he put his hand on her shoulder.

Kylie looked up to him and smiled. She looked at the distance again, "I wonder how strong Jen is with quintessence. When she had gone evil and fought me, her lightning skills were so powerful. Sometimes, she doesn't need to charge up first to attack. It's like her body is a power source already. Either the dark Meridian Heart gave her more power, or she's that good." She had a flashback at that moment: " _Jen stood on a branch of a tree, "I really think the council should look over little Peta here if you don't mind." She laid on her side and attacked at the same time effortlessly. Kylie found a small cliff and hid under it. Jen stood up and pointed her two fingers from both hands at her, one after another shooting lightning. Explosions went off above her as she covered her head."_

Peter got her out of her flashback. "I believe that Jen's pretty powerful. Seeing her in the Guardian State proves it. But you can be just as good as her or even better if you set your mind to it."

"Thanks," she kissed him. "Let's continue training."

Meanwhile where Jen was, she was also practicing quintessence. Kenny can redirect lightning as well. Instead of him redirecting it somewhere else, he pointed it back to her. So they were passing the lightning back and forth. After a while, when the lightning was being shot at him, Jen ran behind it with a charged lightning fist. Kenny saw her coming and dodged the lightning. They punched each other's fist which created an explosion. They flew back from impact but kept their balance. When the smoke cleared out, Jen saw something round and small between her and him.

"Whoa, that was close! Almost got into that," Giru turned to Jen. "Hey Jen! I missed you!"

Jen was surprised at his presence and immediately hugged him, "Giru! I missed you too and your cute childish voice."

Kenny walked towards them, "Nice to meet you Giru. I'm Kenny."

Giru looked at him and smiled, "Hi Kenny! You seem familiar with that name and look. I'm consisted of a few past guardian souls. I feel like one of mine knows you for some reason."

"I was one of the past guardians as well," he said.

"Oh, that's why."

"How's Area 5 right now?" Jen and Kenny sat down as they listened to Giru.

"Well I did what you said before I came back to you. Kylie's team is reunited!"

"That's awesome! Any news from my first team? Sam is here with me."

"That's great, but sadly nothing. But everyone is trying their best to fix the signal rock so we can lead them back. They're also making Area 5 look like a nice, cozy town. Kylie is so close to being a full-pledged Guardiankeeper! She's training with Peter right now to go over quintessence just like how you are."

Jen was speechless at what's going on over there, "Wow. They're working so hard, especially Kylie. I'm so proud of her."

"She was sometimes worried if you would still get mad at her for taking your place."

Jen giggled a little and shook her head, "She's way too innocent. I can't get mad at her when she's trying to maintain the Power of Five reputation. I'm the one who left too. If anything, she should be the actual princess than me."

Kenny was just listening to the whole conversation until she said that last part, "You'll always be a princess to me."

Jen looked at him and blushed, "Uhm, thanks." She was starting to accept his compliments more for the past days.

Giru then cut in, "That's all so far that happened. I could tell you my adventures when getting Kylie's team back but I think you have some training to do first."

Jen nodded, "Mhmm. Thanks for coming back too." Kenny and she continued their training. Giru stayed in Jen's room to rest after all the flying. When they were done by night, Jen asked, "Am I capable of getting the poison out now?"

Kenny thought about it for a minute while Jen had her hands cupped together and tucked in like she was praying. They stared at each other as well. Then he smiled and said, "I'm positive that you are ready."

Jen cheered, "Yes! Finally I can fight with my full strength. How do I do it?"

"The poison is attracted to the Heart of Kandrakar inside of you of whatever has a lot of energy. Since you didn't have the Heart inside you when the poison was in you the first time, it spread all over your body. Now just some residue is stuck on your Heart."

"I knew my brother didn't get all of it yet," Sam walked to them. Jen jumped when he talked behind her.

"You scared me!"

Sam continued talking, "Packard may be a very powerful waterbender. But I sensed some of the chemical solidify in your body. So he couldn't get it out of you. I didn't know if my sensing skills were off so I kept quiet. You were alive therefore I thought you were fine."

"Thanks for not telling me sooner," she said sarcastically.

Turning to Kenny, Sam spoke to him, "But I am confused of how you know, Kenny. You're not an earthbender to sense it."

Kenny replied calmly, "Jen knows this already but I used to work for Phobos before. Now, I'm finally out of his brainwash, I can help the Guardiankeeper get to her full strength. When I was working for Phobos, he told me everything I should know about the poison. Since Jen was still weak after Packard got it out, I knew there was still in her as well. So I did some research on how to get the rest out."

Sam squinted his eyes at him while Kenny smirked. He thought, "So Jen knows his relation with Phobos. But still why would she still trust him? She doesn't know that he's still with the evil lord."

Jen was losing patience, "Okay Sam. That's enough. I can explain later the whole story. Now I want to get the poison out of me." Sam stood at the side to make sure Kenny wasn't messing around.

Kenny started to explain, "How to get the rest out is like bending inside of your body. This procedure takes immense concentration and skills. You have to convert your bending powers to energy form. The more you trained to get stronger, the stronger your energy form will be. By now, I think you are strong enough at this point even though you can't do the special abilities of each element yet. First, we're going to detach the poison from the Heart and melt it. Then, make it travel to your arms and out of them through your skin. Everything should be painless."

Jen tilted her head to the side and had a confused look, "Huh?"

Kenny made a face that conveyed the message, "Really?"

Jen laughed, "I'm just kidding. I understand. But when does quintessence come in?"

"Quintessence will make sure the whole process goes well. Are you ready?"

Jen nodded confidently, "You bet." She put her hands to her chest where the tattoo was in a cupping way. Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard on the crystal inside. She detached the remains of the poison by earthbending. Then she melted them by firebending. Once melted, the poison traveled to her arms which were held out in front of her. Waterbending helped it go through her arms and out of them and, airbending to levitate it. The remains formed a liquid ball in front of her. Once she felt like all of it was gone, she opened her eyes. Kenny took the poison and put it in a rock shell that Sam just made.

Jen put her arms down, "I did it. But I don't feel any different."

Kenny burned the whole thing, "Try out your powers now." She looked at her hands. Then flicked her wrists and blue fire came out. Shocked, Jen held the blue fire in her hands which lighten the part of the forest up. Even Sam was surprised that it worked. Blue fire was a special ability for firebenders. Afterwards, she got rid of the fire and swung her arms around. Dust and air surrounded her. Dustbending was airbenders' special technique. When she was done experimenting, she ran to Kenny and hugged him. Kenny was surprised from it but hugged her back.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"No problem."

Jen looked at Sam, "Hey Sam, can I have a moment with Kenny please?"

Sam got suspicious, "Okay, good night." He walked towards his treehouse. Though he couldn't see them, he can still sense their movement.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want in return for helping me?" she asked.

"Of course not. I did all out of love," he said as he put a hand to his heart.

Jen made a face, "That's not what you said the first time. Anyways, speaking of that, you keep on flirting with me. But you never actually asked to be your girlfriend. Do you really like me?"

He laughed a little, "Sweetheart, if you liked me back, I would ask you right away. But since you don't, I would already know the answer. I'll still wait for you though."

Jen looked away like she was thinking about something. Then she kissed him on the cheek. Kenny was speechless and touched his face where she kissed him. She looked at him with a straight face and then down to the ground, "Well, I do."

He lifted her head by the chin and stared at her. Without saying anything, he kissed her on the lips. Jen's eyes were wide open but then were closed a few seconds afterwards to return the kiss. Kenny put his forehead on hers and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend, Princess?"

"Yes," she replied. Sam knew what they did and was not happy about it. He wasn't jealous of them together. But he was worried what Kenny's motives were.

Further in the night and at Area 5, Kylie walked to the crystal tower where the Heart of Dreams was. In her princess outfit, she walked in the tower that was always bright inside. What she didn't expect was Jen to be there right next to the Heart.

"Jen! You're here!" she exclaimed.

Jen looked sternly at her, "You think you can take my place by wearing that outfit and go out to the world stealing my reputation."

Kylie was confused and shocked, "What? No, this is not -"

"There can only be ONE princess in this world. And that princess is ME!" she yelled and grabbed the crystal out of the pedestal. A huge light shined and Kylie covered her eyes. Once it was gone, she saw her in the evil outfit that Jen used to wear when she was evil. Her hair was out of a ponytail and was wavy; her lips were dark purple; She had an above-waist purple shirt with mesh on her stomach area; She had a leather jacket with sleeves above her elbow; Her skirt was made of leather as well and had a metal chain hanging around two belt straps; She wore mesh black tights and long leather boots; lastly, her wings changed to a bat style. With one hand holding the Heart, Jen used the other to hit her with lightning. Kylie tried to block it but ended up waking up from her nightmare. She was sweating and breathing heavily. Peter woke up as well.

"Another nightmare?" he asked as he held her.

"Yeah," she put her hand on her head. "I'm going to check the Heart of Dreams. I'll be back."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll go alone." She put on her casual clothes and walked out. She checked inside the tower and saw nobody in it. The crystal still glowed brightly like before. The security at night is not the best but no one comes at Area 5. So it wasn't necessary. Kylie had a strange feeling at the main building so she decided to check the place out.

At the same time, Kenny flew to Area 5. He planned to get rid of the immortality in the system. (For those who forgot, the three teams were given immortality accidently and forever youth by Jen before she left) Kenny learned the codings while researching. After it was gone, he would kill them easily in their sleep. He tried his best not to step on the ground. He got rid of the security cameras as well. Kenny successfully hacked into the system and turned off immortality.

"Hmm, I could change a lot more of this system," he thought.

However, he heard someone coming towards the room. He hid behind the door as it opened. Turned out it was Kylie. She walked to the multiple computers and looked at one of them that said, "Immortality successfully removed." Kenny took this opportunity to leave. He'll have to take their lives a different time. He didn't have the power to take on her yet. Kylie was shocked as she stared at the screen. "I have to tell the others," she thought.


	7. Love and War

**Chapter 7: Love and War**

"Peter! Wake up!" shouted Kylie. She shook Peter who was sleeping on the bed.

The firebender woke up right away, thinking that his wife was hurt. "What's wrong?!"

Kylie said rapidly, "I went to the system room and saw on the screen that our immortality was removed! Someone must've hacked it. But anyways, we're now vulnerable to anyone! Phobos will take so much advantage of us since we don't understand the codings." She took a deep breath after explaining.

"Whoa, calm down. Someone hacked into our system?"

"Yes!"

Peter tried to calm her down. He looked at the time which was 3 AM. "We'll tell the others tomorrow morning. For now, get some rest. I'll protect you." He held her as she slept on his arm. No doubt, Peter was also worried. He also thought about Jen how she was out in the far lands that can be killed anytime now. Eventually he fell asleep.

As a week past, Kylie told the others that their immortality is gone but they still can't age. There was a more secure night security. The tower was given an extra barrier of protection. Thankfully the culprit did not manage to steal the Heart the other day. Kenny went back to Area 5 to kill them at night but noticed their earthbender and airbender out at night. He couldn't do anything about them now so he focused on Jen instead. Both Kylie and Jen practiced more of their bending. Kylie mastered water and air bendings while Jen excelled in fire and earth bending.

Since Kylie gathered all of her teammates, she decided to go to a big city and tell them the truth of the Gatekeeper Guardians. She wanted to give them the real story. With Jacob, Austin, Dennis, and Kyle, the Guardiankeeper gathered a crowd of people so she can tell them. She announced that "she" was not the only one who defeated Phobos the last time. 13 other guardians helped. After 20 minutes, Kylie surprisingly and successfully convinced the Natives. Of course, a few were still a bit skeptical. But the Guardians were well known and worshipped because only they have the ability to defeat Phobos. That's why they were called the chosen ones. Natives have bending powers but not the secondary powers: weather, healing, mind control, telepathy, and telekinesis. Reporters were there as well to spread the news. Kylie felt so accomplished and thanked the Natives for believing her. "Hopeful Jen knows about this too soon, "she thought.

Sam knew more information about Kenny from Jen. Since he was a former guardian, he couldn't mind control him. No wonder he couldn't earlier. (Water and earth guardians who have mind control powers can't use that power against the other Gatekeeper Guardians).

After training with Kenny for a week, Jen wanted to go in the Guardian state. Kenny knew that she could. With deep concentration, she managed to go in the second form of the Guardian state which was where her physical body was visible. Fire aura and lightning sparks surrounded her. A ring of air, earth, and water orbited her as well. Jen's hair was longer in a ponytail and bangs and turned purple. Her outfit changed to her previous battle suit. Her wings grew longer too. She looked exactly liked the time when she fought Phobos the last time. Because in the Guardian State the mind doesn't control the body anymore, Jen tried to fight it and control her body in her own will. Kenny can see her struggling in her eyes to get in control. He had faith in her though.

Jen opened her eyes and looked at her hands. She was in control for the first time. "Kenny, I did it!"

He smiled and said, "Awesome! I would hug you but I might get hurt doing so. Haha." Jen laughed too. She flew up high above the trees and did somersaults to show her happiness. Kenny flew up as well and watched her. It was time.

That night, Jen and Kenny were in her treehouse. Kenny said that he had a secret to tell her. Jen put Giru to sleep. "So what did you want to tell me?" They stood in her room. Kenny smirked and walked closer to her. "If this is some kind of joke, you might as well give it up because I know your flirtatious ways." He stopped right in front of her. Then he suddenly carried her in bridal style. Jen was surprised. He carried her to her bed and laid her there. Shockingly to Jen, he got on top of her. Sam was sensing what they were doing. He decided to stop since he didn't want to know more of what they were going to do next.

Jen stuttered, "Uhm, Kenny. Don't you think it's a bit too early to do this?" Her heart started to beat faster.

Kenny kept his smirk. His face came closer to hers. He whispered to her ear, "I'm a Guardiankeeper as well."

Jen's eyes opened wide. "You … are?"

To prove it, he sat up and took his shirt off. He had the perfect body according to Jen. But she noticed something on his chest. It was a tattoo similar on Jen's chest. "I have a Heart crystal inside me like you. Phobos helped me. Sorry for not telling you sooner. I didn't want to scare you in the beginning."

Jen sat up to take a closer look. She touched and felt the energy coming from it. Surprisingly for Kenny, Jen kissed him on the lips. "You idiot," she said and laughed.

"Can I see yours?" he asked in a seductive way.

Jen paused for a moment but said, "Fine, but nothing else." She took off her shirt and had a tank top on the inside. "Well you see it now." She could have asked him to get off of her. But she hesitated which gave Kenny a chance to lay her back down. He kissed her in a passionate way. Then he put his forehead on hers while making sure their tattoos were parallel to each other.

"I love you, Jen. We will rule the world together. I'll make you my evil princess forever."

Jen was confused at what he said after confessing his love. But it took only a few seconds to understand what he meant. However, it was already too late. Kenny's Heart started to steal the energy from Jen's Kandrakar Heart. Jen was going to scream from the pain but Kenny kissed her to silence her. Until Kenny's Heart was done, he got off of her and transformed into his battle suit. It was a black traditional-like jacket, pants, boots, and gloves. His wings were like Jen's when she was evil. Jen laid on the bed with no energy left at all to even move. Her head faced him with tired eyes.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I chose you as my princess. But I also needed one of the Hearts that sealed Phobos away to unlock it. He had already broken some parts of the gate that it doesn't need the other Heart to open it. To get him out earlier, I had to get one of them. The Heart of Dreams would be too hard to obtain, so I decided to get you. What a coincidence that I would fall in love with you as well. Don't worry, Phobos will give you your energy back. Then we can rule the Dream World and Earth together." He picked her up again in bridal style again and flew out to the Oblivion Gate, where Phobos was waiting to be free.

Sam couldn't sleep that night. He was trying to figure out a way to convince Jen that Kenny was evil. He talked in his mind to prepare what he wanted to say, "Hey Jen. I know you don't like me but… No, that won't work. Hey Jen. We might not get along so well. But you have to trust me on this one thing please. Your boyfriend is frickin evil… Ughhh." He stopped thinking about it. "I'll just check one last time before I go to sleep," he thought. He sensed nothing from Jen's treehouse. He got out of his bed and took a peek at her window. He was shocked to find nobody there. Since he still had telepathy powers, he tried to hear anything in the distance for Jen.

"Sam… Giru… help… Oblivion Gate…" Sam got the message and transformed. "Earth unite!" he quickly woke up Giru and briefly explained what happened. They flew as fast as they can to the gate.

Kenny arrived at the Oblivion Gate with Jen in his arms. She had already fainted from the lost energy. He put her down in front of the marked ground that symbolized the gate. Red light shined from it. Phobos spoke, "Did you get the energy?"

"Yes, my King. I also brought my princess with me."

"Excellent."

Kenny put his arms out on his sides and chest outward. The energy from Jen's Heart was given to the gate. At first nothing happened. But a huge explosion came afterwards. Kenny grabbed Jen right away and covered her from it. The gate turned into a black portal that shot out darkness to the sky. The darkness also formed into a huge tsunami on land that would destroy almost everything in its path. A force field in the middle, where the gate was, protected anyone from the destruction. Kenny looked at the changed environment. He didn't care what was happening.

"So Phobos. Our deal?"

Phobos laughed evily, "You foolish boy. For all these years, I never cared about you or your princess. I'm free and can control the Dream World!" The dark gaseous form of Phobos appeared out the portal.

Kenny was in shock. He was a complete idiot for thinking the King of Chaos would follow his deal. "No, it can't be."

"Since I don't need you anymore, I'll take back that Heart out of you as well."

Phobos charged towards him but Kenny ran with Jen in his arms outside the force field. "You'll pay for everything." He stepped out of it and immediately got pulled in the darkness. In the tsunami, it felt like a tornado. He tried to fly out and managed to because it wasn't going so fast to cover much ground yet. Once out, he flew an extra few miles away. He put Jen down and sat down to rest.

He saw Sam and Giru flying towards him. They saw the destruction that he created. Sam grabbed Kenny by the shirt and shouted angrily, "You did this didn't you!? I told you that you ever hurt Jen I would kill you but you're lucky I don't have time for that now." He pushed him away and flew to Area 5. Giru hovered in front of Kenny and gave him a slap. Then he followed Sam.

Area 5 was 10 miles away from the Gate. So it would take a while till the darkness hits them. Sam rushed to room where the signal rock was. He noticed that it was broken but in repair. "These idiots don't know how to fix a god damn rock!?" he turned his earthbending power to energy and shot the rock with it. It quickly got fixed and he grabbed it. He flew out and raised the rock up, "Nick, Will, Packard. We need you back at the Oblivion Gate. Phobos escaped. Come at once!" The signal rock shot streams of auroras out to the sky. He put the rock back in the room. When he came back out, he saw Kylie's team and Jen's second team. Kylie saw Sam, "We heard your message even though it wasn't for us."

"We have to go now!" Sam urged. They nodded and flew quickly to the gate. Kylie already had the Heart of Dreams. She wore it as a necklace. Also, Kylie was super glad that she didn't have to wear the princess outfit anymore.

Once they saw how the darkness was coming, they were shocked and scared. "How do we get to the gate?" Kylie asked.

Sam responded, "I can create an underground tunnel for you. In the center, there is a force field that will protect you from the darkness." They flew down to the ground. Sam stomped the earth twice and the tunnel was made. KK and Kyle were impressed at his earthbending skills.

"Thanks. I'll go alone. You guys have to stop the darkness from spreading. Use the Star Formation convergence spell. It should hold it off," Kylie said. They agreed and went off.

The nine guardians prepared the Star Formation in the air. This convergence normally has the guardians sharing their energy to their own teammates and forming a star. But since Sam didn't have his teammates yet, the formation was changed so that the energy was shared to anyone. They held their arms out with their energies coming out of it. The nine spread themselves so they formed a box around the tsunami. When the darkness hit them, the convergence seemed to hold it in place.

"It's working!" exclaimed Austin.

"Hope this ends quick," said Kyle. The darkness was forcibly trying to get out.

Sam was focused but saw something in the skies. Once he knew what it was, a small tear formed on his eye. "Need some help, bro?" Packard asked with a smile as he spoke in his mind. He, Nick, and Will came as a group as they flew towards them. Sam didn't know that he missed his brother this much.


	8. A True Princess

**Chapter 8: A True Princess**

The 12 guardians were keeping the darkness inside the best they could. The added power from the three guardians made a big difference and it easier. Phobos held all that darkness in the gate just waiting to release it once the portal opened. It symbolized the rage he had on the Gatekeeper Guardians, especially on Jen. He was still in his gaseous form when he saw Kylie come in the center force field.

"Phobos! Stop this! With this destruction, there would no one left alive to rule anyways," Kylie shouted. She kept her guard up in case Phobos attacked. She thought in her head, "I could've used Instant Transmission to get here. But I only did that once so I guess it was safe not to."

He laughed evilly. Kylie heard it like it was all around her. Phobos surrounded her with his dark air. "The darkness is the site of my paradise. It looks beautiful to me."

Kylie tried to airbend the dark gas away but it kept coming back. Then she put her hands into fist and shot fire at it in a circle. "How about showing your other form and fight me head on?"

"I see that you mastered all the elements," he said as he continued to spin around her. "It won't be any use though."

"We'll see about that!" she shouted. Kylie was able to waterbend without needing a source. So she held out her hand and blasted water around. Then she ran towards the gate, hoping to close it by using Heart's Power spell. But she almost forgot that it took the Heart of Dreams AND the Heart of Kandrakar to close it because they did last time. Also, she needed to get the other 12 guardians involved in some way. Therefore, she stopped and thought how she was going to do this. The only way was to wait for Jen wherever she was and to fight Phobos in the meantime. He was charging right behind her when she stopped running. Kylie was hit from the back which damaged her wings. Fallen to the ground, she swung her legs that shot fire around her to protect her. It left a ring of fire with her in the middle. She was pretty angry that he ruined her wings.

Phobos floated on top of her. Looking up, the Guardiankeeper airbended to get rid of him. "I have to go into the Guardian State soon," she thought. Kylie extinguished the fire with water and then caged herself in an ice pyramid. All she saw outside the cage was pitch black which was Phobos trying to break in. Kylie closed her eyes and concentrated on going into the Guardian State.

Phobos was almost done breaking the ice. With one more charge, he finally cracked the whole cage. But Kylie was already in her Guardian State and the second form where you can see her body. She had a blue and purple gi and boots on. Her really long black and braided hair turned to regular blue in a ponytail as well. She didn't have control over herself but let the elements try to defeat him.

Kylie and Phobos charged at each other. Before they hit each other, Phobos went to his human cat body. Their fists caused a shockwave on the ground. In a fast pace, the two fought with elements sparking from place to place. When it seemed that Kylie was getting the upper hand, Phobos charged at Kylie one more time and before hitting, changed into his gaseous form. Kylie was now confused at what happened. She couldn't see anything and was getting hurt at random places. She felt a sudden pull on her neck. Immediately, she went to see if the Heart was there but it wasn't. Phobos pushed her out of the darkness and returned to his human cat body. Kylie got out of her Guardian State and stared at Phobos in fear.

As he held the Heart in his right hand, he said, "I have to say, you are strong as Jen. But I got stronger! Your best friend won't be here any sooner. She was out of commission the last time I saw her. Haha!"

Kylie gasped and got really worried. "No…" she whispered.

"With the Heart of Dreams, that is the Heart of Silent Creek and Meridian combined, you guys will be powerless. I heard that this Heart was the only thing that can get you transformed, isn't it? Well then, the boys will be in some trouble. I'm going to go back in the portal and wait to come out again until I think all of you Gatekeeper Guardians are dead. Farewell, princess. Mwhahaha!" With that, Phobos went back to his dark gas form and flew to the gate. He powered the Heart with dark energy. It dramatically increased his powers so the tsunami was pushing even harder.

Nick asked out loud, "Is it just me, or is the darkness getting stronger?" He moved his head to the side as he felt some of it get too close.

Peter who was at the other side noticed as well, "It's definitely getting bigger. Hopefully we can hold it in." Everyone was struggling to keep it contained but they knew not for long. And they were right. With Phobos in control of the crystal, the guardians also couldn't be in their battle suits anymore. Their outfits changed into their casual clothing and their wings disappeared in a poof. Before they could say 'oh no,' the darkness sucked them into a tornado of chaos.

Kylie got changed back into her original clothes as well. She looked at herself then back at the portal. With powers or not, she still wanted to beat him. She ran to the gate but got shocked by a dark electrical barrier. Kylie was thrown back and bruised. As she laid on the ground, she saw the smaller barrier surrounding the portal. She slowly sat up and stared at it, "Now what?"

(The song "Unbreakable" by Fireflight starts to play)

Meanwhile, Kenny saw the tsunami coming closer. It covered about 5 miles which was halfway to Area 5 and it was going at a faster rate too. Kenny stayed at the same place where Sam had shouted at him. He was a mile away from the destruction but he could see it very well. Kenny was in tears and he regretted what he tried to do to Jen. His greed for power overcame him and caused him to hurt his loved one and own teammates in the past. He turned to Jen who was still lying unconsciously. He got to the same position as he did when he stole her powers. On top of her, he said, "Jen, please forgive me. I give my powers to you." He transported his Heart's power to Jen's. After he was done, he fell down on the side of Jen while whispering, "I love you." He felt really weak but since he was a natural firebender, he tried to heal himself but only enough to keep him awake.

Jen woke up and saw the dark sky. She sat up and rubbed her head. "What happened? Oh wait, I know!" She looked at her side and pointed at Kenny. "It was you!"

Kenny knew she must be furious, "I'm so sorry for everything. But please use my powers to defeat Phobos."

 _Jen: "Where are the people that accused me?_

 _The ones who beat me down and bruised me._

 _They hide just out of sight,_

 _Can't face me in the light._

 _They'll return but I'll be stronger!"_

She felt her chest where the tattoo was. It was definitely charged up again. She stood up and quickly went into the Guardian State. Her powers were not correlated to the Heart of Dreams so she could transform anytime. In the second form, she looked to her side again at Kenny. She had mixed feelings for him but anger was at the top. Kenny waited for her to kill him. But instead, she just looked at him with a straight face. Then she flew away. Kenny watched her as she went away. "Good luck, sweetheart." Then he closed his eyes.

Jen flew right in front of the tsunami of destruction. She saw someone familiar in there. "Nick?" He was knocked out already. "Phobos will pay for this." She earthbended an underground tunnel for her to get in like how Kylie did. With lightning speed, she flew to the other side.

 _Jen: "God, I want to dream again!_

 _Take me where I've never been._

 _I want to go there._

 _This time I'm not scared._

 _Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable._

 _No one can touch me._

 _Nothing can stop me!"_

Once she entered the center force field, she saw Kylie who was on the ground trying to get up. She missed her terribly much but she had to keep her feelings in control. She flew right in front of her who wasn't looking up at the moment. Jen smiled and said casually, "Kylie, my friend, it's been such a long time."

Kylie shot her head up and saw a girl with purple hair and elements around her. It was definitely Jen. "Oh my gosh. It's really you Jen! I missed you so much!" She started tearing up as she kneeled in front of her.

Jen smiled some more, "I missed you too. I've heard that you trained to be a Guardiankeeper to be me so you can tell the Natives the true story. You even gathered your teammates back as well. I'm so proud of you."

"You're not mad at me for impersonating you?"

"Of course not! I'm more than glad since you tried to keep our legacy going. Enough said for now, I must seal Phobos away again. The Earth is in trouble as well as the darkness keeps on spreading. I see that he has taken the Heart of Dreams with him. I'll get it back and use my Heart to close the gate. I can figure out some way to have all the guardians' powers to help as well. Once I do close the portal, I might get stuck in it, but I will send the Heart of Dreams through the gate so you guys still can use it."

"That's too risky! You can be stuck in there for years! And who knows what Phobos will do to you as you're in there!" she got up and took a step towards her.

"No!" Jen spawned a lightning sword and pointed it in front of her face before she could make another step. "I'm sorry but I must sacrifice myself because I have made regrets in my life that I have to make up for. Until we meet again, my friend." She did a backflip into the portal. The reason she could go in was because the barrier only accepted ones who are more or as powerful as a Guardiankeeper.

 _Kylie: "Sometimes it's hard to just keep going._

 _But faith is moving without knowing._

 _Can I trust what I can't see?_

 _To reach my destiny._

 _I want to take control but I know better!"_

"No, Jen!" she screamed. She ran to the portal and got hit back again. "Ahh! No, please don't do this Jen. I can't lose you again." Her knees and hands were on the ground while she faced the ground crying. She slammed her fist on the ground and shouted, "Guardians Unite!" She tried to transform but nothing happened. "Guardians Unite! Unite! Unite!" She punched three times more.

The guardians somehow heard her plea for energy and opened their eyes slowly. They continued to be spun around the darkness with their clothes ripped in certain places. Even though they couldn't transform, they still have the powers inside them. Each one of them said their element which made their symbol appear on their forehead (the same way when Giru gave back Kylie's first teammates' memories).

"Fire… Good luck, love," Peter muttered.

Kylie felt her friends' energy given to her. The symbol on her forehead changed into four colors (white, red, blue, and green) as the powers came into her. She provided the quintessence herself. With one more scream, she shouted, "Guardians Unite!" The combined power was enough to transform her. But since it was the equivalent to three Hearts, it powered her up to the Guardian State. However, her outfit changed to her Guardian Princess costume. Her ponytail was shiny light blue. Her butterfly crystal wings stood out the most. She almost looked like the girl in the myth, like a fairy, an angel. Was she actually the true Guardian Princess?

Her pure heart which was contained kindness, dedication, and love for her friend made it possible to be in control of her body. She cared more of keeping Jen safe than sealing Phobos at this point. She had a straight face but a few tears trailed away as she flew towards the portal.

 _Kylie: "God, I want to dream again._

 _Take me where I've never been._

 _I want to go there._

 _This time I'm not scared._

 _Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable._

 _No one can touch me._

 _Nothing can stop me!"_

After getting in the gate, Kylie saw Jen and Phobos fighting. She looked around and saw a dark kingdom made for Phobos but the rest of the dark world was nothing but gray soil. The sky was always night but you can see clearly what was happening in the fight. The King was in his human cat form. The two were combat fighting in rapid speed. But Kylie saw Jen getting beat up. Compared to the last time Jen fought him, Phobos was now twice as strong because he technically had two Hearts. Kylie flew up to them and gave him a water whip. Phobos was thrown back from this. Jen saw Kylie in her beautiful Guardian State.

"Princess?" she called her but soft enough that she did not actually hear it.

"I'm not letting you get stuck in here. I'll fight with you," she said.

Jen was confused of where she received her power but she will have to know afterwards. First, she needed to take back the Heart of Dreams. So the two fought Phobos which overwhelmed him. Jen did most of the fire and earth bending while Kylie used more water and air bending.

After for some time, Phobos was getting worn out and raging at them. He charged at Jen with sonic speed. Jen prepared to block him but Phobos did his dirty trick again. He went into his gaseous form and went right through Jen. He targeted to get the Heart out of her but he fortunately just missed her chest and went to her abdomen. However it still drained her energy and left her eyes wide opened. She lost her Guardian State and changed back to her normal battle suit. The purple hair was gone and her wings were smaller. She held her stomach and dropped to the ground.

"Jen!" Kylie shouted. She looked at Phobos angrily. He returned to his human cat body.

"Darn it! I missed," he said. Kylie shot an energy wave at him. He did not see it coming so it knocked him to the ground which formed a small crater. Kylie flew down right at his side.

"I'll be taking that," she said as she grabbed with her left hand the Heart of Dreams hanging from his neck. But electricity shocked all over Kylie's body when she took hold of it. She still tried to take it off of him but the pain was too strong. Phobos smirked and grabbed her wrist with both hands.

"No…you… don't…" she still tried to get the Heart of Dreams. With all her strength, she finally managed to. The electric shock stopped thankfully. She flew a few feet back holding the crystal in her right hand. Her left arm was completely dead though from the shock. Phobos got up but was not happy at all.

"No! You will not steal my chance again! All your friends are dead by now. You can't seal me in again without all 14 guardians and three Hearts!" he shouted.

Kylie yet smirked, "You're wrong. They're still alive and have given me their energy. And Jen's power also comes from my own heart so that makes all 14 guardians and three Hearts." Phobos growled at her reply. With her right hand, she held Heart out to prepare the Heart's Power spell. That spell is the only one able to seal Phobos. "Gatekeeper Guardians Unite!" An energy beam shot towards Phobos but he tried to counterattack it with his own energy. Though he doesn't have the Heart anymore, he was still very powerful. The two beams collided and fought each other at the middle. Kylie tried to gain the advantage but she was already using all the power she had.

"Release the rage," a voice told Kylie. She looked at her side and saw a spirit of Jen. The real Jen was on the ground still unconscious but not dead.

 _Kylie: "Forget the fear it's just a crutch,_

 _That tries to hold you back,_

 _And turn your dreams to dust._

 _All you need to do is just trust!"_

"How are you doing that?" she asked about her spirit form.

"You said you had my power in your heart and it was true," she held her hands out to the Heart of Dreams and gave her Kandrakar Heart powers to it. With the three Hearts attacking Phobos, Kylie was winning.

"Kylie, I'll only get stronger if you release your rage. Forget about your nightmares and fears," Jen said. Kylie had a flashback about her nightmares. She tried to forget about them and focus on the reality. "Now, Kylie!" Finally, she screamed out as she excreted all her power that she did not know she had.

 _Kylie: "God, I want to dream again._

 _Take me where I've never been._

 _I want to go there._

 _This time I'm not scared._

 _Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable._

 _No one can touch me._

 _Nothing can stop me!"_

Phobos was getting weaker and soon got blasted from the energy beam. Kylie stopped the spell and panted. She couldn't wear the Heart as a necklace again since the string broke. She saw the portal starting to close so she had to leave fast. She flew to Jen and put the Heart on her body while picking her up. Her left arm hurt from the weight but she had to hold the pain in. The gate was halfway closed. So she quickly flew up. Five, four, three, two, one…

 _Jen: "God, I want to dream again._

 _Take me where I've never been._

 _I want to go there._

 _This time I'm not scared._

 _Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable._

 _No one can touch me._

 _Nothing can stop me!"(End song)_

Since the gate closed, the tsunami disappeared but left the damage it caused. The sky returned to blue. No Natives were harmed but forests were a mess. The guardians woke up as they laid on boulders, tree trunks, or on the ground. Luckily the tsunami tornado blew them near the gate so they did not have to walk so much to there. They slowly got up and either walked or ran to the gate to make sure Kylie and Jen made it back. Peter ran the fastest since he was worried the most. Eventually, all 12 guardians stood about 20 feet away from the gate together. They saw the symbol on the ground which said that it was sealed.

"Where are Kylie and Jen?" Peter asked. Everyone looked at each other and giving each other looks that they did not know, or sad ones that they did not make it. But crystal butterflies came from the sky. They spun in multiple of rings of circles above the Oblivion Gate. The guardians saw them and wonder what was happening. Nevertheless, Kylie showed up with Jen in her arms. She had a tired face. The princess outfit had a few ripped parts while her hair was out of her ponytail and messed up. Her crystal wings were fading away some colors too. Since Jen changed to her regular battle suit, her clothes were fine but she was still unconscious. After 10 seconds of standing in front of her friends, she collapsed on the ground and accidently dropped Jen in front of her. Her outfit changed back to her causal clothes. Kylie's head laid on Jen's stomach. The Heart of Dreams also dropped to the ground.

"Kylie!" Peter shouted.

"Jen!" Nick also shouted. Everyone ran to the two girls. Sam sensed someone else near and immediately earthbended a rock hand to grab the person. Behind the pile of boulders was Kenny. Sam made him come closer as he walked towards him too.

"You're coming with us at Area 5 with some serious punishment." Kenny nodded his head and put it down. He was glad that they made it out. Hope they will still alive though. Peter carried Kylie while Nick picked up Jen. Kyle, Kylie's earthbender teammate, picked up the Heart of Dreams. They flew back to Area 5 where no one knew that Giru was staying the whole time.


	9. Forgiven?

**Chapter 9: Forgiven?**

Giru excitedly saw the guardians coming back home. He was a happy that Kenny was also caught too. Kenny's body was incased in a rock shell so Sam could levitate and take him to Area 5. He was back in his gi clothes. Once they landed, Peter called Nick to bring the girls to the medical room. The rest of the guardians followed to get healed up as well. Giru flew to the medical room with them. Sam put Kenny outside the room the building. Austin, Will, and Peter were the healers. Austin quickly took care of the guardians, while Will healed Jen and Peter healed Kylie.

The two girls were already in their casual outfits. They laid in beds next to each other. Jen needed a bandage wrapped around her torso where Phobos went through. Kylie had a cast on her left arm. Will and Peter continued healing their respective person for 10 minutes. Austin switched back and forth with Kylie and Jen, healing them. Soon, their healing powers were getting weak. So, they took a break to recover. Jen was the first to wake up. Nick was the most glad to see her awake. She sat up and looked around. Nick hugged her tightly.

"Thank god, you're alright!" he exclaimed.

Jen hugged him back. She thought it was a bit awkward because the last time she was at Area 5, she gave him a break-up letter. He released his hug and smiled. Jen felt her body being wrapped up from the bandage. She looked down and saw drops of water on the blanket. They were her tears.

"Are you okay?" asked Nick.

Jen looked up smiling. They were happy tears. "Yeah, I'm glad that everyone is still alive." She turned her head towards Kylie who was still not awake. She had flashbacks at her bravery.

Alan came closer to Jen. "Kyle put back the Heart of Dreams in the tower. Your own Heart should be fully charged by now. Just your physical injuries need to be taken care of. Kylie should be fine with Peter here."

Jen nodded. Alan used to have a huge crush on her but at the time she was with Nick. Now, he liked her as a sister. Sam then came up to her, "Kenny is outside. What do you want me to do to him?"

Jen wiped her tears, "Nothing. I want to talk to him."

Nick was shocked, "After what he did to you!?"

"He's powerless right now. I just want to speak to him."

"I won't allow that!"

Jen looked at him straight in the eyes, "You're not the boss of me." Her voice was kept quiet. Nick stared back. Her attitude must have been related to the letter..

"Fine. Go ahead." Jen got out of bed. She could still walk but held her stomach with one arm. Sam also went out with her. Peter, Will, and Austin then went to heal Kylie.

Outside, Jen saw Kenny in the rock shell. She wanted to laugh but kept her composure. "Get him out of that," she ordered Sam.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Sam hesitantly got him out. Kenny stretched his body a bit after the tight shell. "I would like to speak to him alone please."

Sam sighed, "Fine, but I'm keeping a close distance where I can still sense you." He left the area to find his brother.

Jen and Kenny stared at each other for a while. But Kenny was the first to break the silence, "I'm sorry."

"What you had done is quite unforgivable."

"I know. But I'll do anything to repay you. I know just giving you my powers wouldn't be enough."

"Are you a natural firebender?"

"Yes, a firebender and healer. Then Phobos gave me the Heart."

"What is your Heart called?"

"The Dark Midnight Heart," he said. "One of Phobos' creations such as the Dark Meridian Heart that he gave you."

"All those times you showed affections towards me, were they genuine?"

Kenny smiled, "Of course. That's why I made you my princess." Jen did not change her facial expression. "So many questions, princess. What are you trying to get?"

"I want to know your true objective."

"I can tell you everything but you just have to believe me."

"I do and I'm already starting to understand it. You were never brainwashed in the first place, and voluntary chose to side with Phobos. You trained me so you can steal my powers when it was at its fullest. Then you use it to open the gate. Phobos betrayed you afterwards. But you didn't care what happens to the world after meeting me as long as we were together. Is this all true?"

"Beautiful and smart. The perfect combination."

Jen turned around and groaned, "You'll never stop will you?"

Kenny laughed a little from her reaction but got serious after. "What can I do for your forgiveness… if there's still a chance?"

Jen thought hard if she should or not. Kenny continued speaking, "If there isn't, then you will never have to see me again."

That's when Jen turned around and pointed at him, "There is one thing you can do."

Kenny was shocked, "Uhm, yes?"

Jen put her hands on her waist. "Fight for us at the Grand Bending Games!" Kenny was speechless. "If you win a couple battles for us and show your loyalty enough during the tournament, then you'll be forgiven… at least from me. I don't know about the others. Haha. I'm sure you heard about the Games." Jen knew about the tournament while she traveled the world before meeting Kenny. In two years, there'll be one as the 5th tournament.

"That's it?" Kenny was still shocked at how simple it was.

Jen pushed her index fingers together back and forth and mumbled, "Well, I always wanted a purple rose too. Nick never gave me one."

At this point, Kenny knew she had forgiven him in her heart. He hugged her and almost cried. Jen did not know exactly what to do but hugged him back anyways.

"I'll show you a whole field of them instead," Kenny said.

Jen looked at him while they still hugged, "Really!?" He nodded. But then she released herself from the hug. "But I'm not treating as if you're my boyfriend yet. That's after the Games."

"Understandable. But in the meantime, what do I do? Your friends most likely won't allow me to stay here."

"Your house is pretty far from here. But I still want to make sure you won't run off being evil again. I'll have to talk to my friends."

"How about my powers? Will I ever get them back?"

Jen thought about it, "For now it's best that you stay powerless. But I'll find some way."

Kenny nodded. "I don't know if you would believe me now, but I wouldn't harm any Guardian anymore. So if I stay here, you wouldn't have to worry."

Jen nodded, "I have to go see Kylie now. Just be a good boy."

He laughed, "Alright, I'll be walking around. See you, sweetheart."

Jen went back in the building. She still blushed when he calls her that. When she returned, Nick was the only one there.

"Where did Kylie go?"

"She's at the tower," he said while putting his head down.

"That's strange I didn't see her come out when I was at the door."

"There's more than one exit in this building."

Jen noticed him being depressed, "What's wrong?"

"I heard some things you and Kenny talked about. I'm guessing you still like him even after what he did. And I have no hope anymore."

"Nick, I don't like him more than a friend. But I will wait for him until he can show his loyalty. All I can say for you is to forget about the past and move on strong with the changes, just like how I did." Jen left the room to the tower. Nick was going to take some time before accepting the changes.

Jen rushed to the tower where Kylie and Peter were staring at the Heart of Dreams. They watched as it glistened and cherishing the moment how the fight was over, at least for some time. Kylie's cast was off because she did not need it anymore from the intense healing. "Hey Kylie and Peter," Jen greeted.

They turned around and saw her by the door. Kylie replied, "Hey Jen!" She went to hug her and Jen returned it. Even with the wound on her torso, she didn't feel the pain anymore.

"I'm glad that you're okay. You were so brave in going into the portal."

"For you of course. Haha."

Peter smiled at the two friends. "I'm going to leave you two alone for now. Glad you're back, Jen."

"Thanks, Peter." Jen and Peter did not have a good relationship in the past. But afterwards they started to treat each other better.

Peter left while Jen and Kylie moved towards the Heart. Jen felt the Heart of Kandrakar shining in her body as she moved closer. The three Hearts were this close together again.

"I wished a new Heart appeared. It doesn't do that anymore when we close the gate," Kylie said.

"Probably because the gate is in the Dream World instead of Earth," Jen suggested. "But having the Oblivion Gate is far more dangerous here."

"To think of it, I haven't gone back to Earth for more than twenty years."

"By now, it's been much more than that since Earth's time is faster than here. But I don't want to take the risk of going back because the aging thing will go away once we leave here."

"Possibly. Who was the guy you were talking to outside?"

Jen looked down, "His name is Kenny. He was a former chosen one as a firebender. But he sided with Phobos and turned into a Guardiankeeper. He even has a Heart inside him too. Then he trained me to get my powers back just to steal them. But now I bet he isn't evil though I'll be keeping an eye on him."

Kylie was surprised, "Oh, well hopefully you can take care of this guy. But if he steals your powers again, I'll beat him up for you!"

Jen laughed, "Thanks."

They paused for a moment. "Now what?" Kylie asked.

"Well since we have everyone back, we can continue to make Area 5 a nicer kingdom, Princess." She bowed by bending her waist and hand on her chest. "Which reminds me, I would rather have you as Princess. I'm definitely not cut for it."

"What!? Are you sure? We can both be it."

"Naw, I would like to be more of a General. You can be the Princess while Peter will be your Prince haha."

"Haha. Sure. Alright if that's what you want. I still want to be treated equally but I guess I'll keep that title."

They looked at the Heart again. Kylie then said, "We might have to discuss about immortality turning off and where your first team went off the whole time."

Jen was surprised that their immortality was gone. She didn't even know it was in the system in the first place. Of course she did not because before she left and gave her friends the ability to not age, she accidently gave them this god-like state as well. But she didn't question it yet.

"Right, we'll discuss it in a meeting," Jen looked back at Kylie. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too!" They hugged again while the Heart of Dreams shined in the background.

" _Cuz we're one and the same!"_

 **The End**

 **To be continued in Book 2…**

Theme Song: "One and the Same" by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez

Closing Song: "Kimi no Mirai" by ROOT FIVE (Fairy Tail Ending 17)

Other song included in the book: "Unbreakable" by Fireflight


End file.
